Bambi (Character What)
'Bambi '''is one of the supporting characters in the ''Character What Sega and one of the deuteragonists in Character What: Chronicles, Bambi is also the main protagonist from Disney's 1942 film Bambi. Personality Bambi is very curious and shy, but enjoys having adventures and paid time with his friends, Thumper, Flower, and Faline and loves having fun. Bambi has a distrust toward human due to learning from his mother that "Man" is the most dangerous thing in the forest, and most likely for losing his mother to one. but upon meeting Ben Tennyson and realize that he save him from Man's Dogs, Bambi learn that not all human bad and will never harm a animal, Bambi befriend with Ben Tennyson and begins to trust humans and learn more about them from Shadow Joe. Unfortunately, Bambi decided to keep his interaction with humans a secret to father, The Great of the Forest, knowing he wasn't understand, even from Shadow Joe point of view. He was also no longer scare of encountering with humans, but remembers from Shadow Joe to be careful who he trusted since there are some humans that are bad and are unkind toward animals. Bambi has deep fear of "Man" who kill his mother and whenever he aware of Man's present he become deeply frighted and will hide himself from the hunter. Bambi is very brave, as he willing to help Shadow Joe fight against villains, despite being in a disadvantage against large or powerful enemies due to being a little fawn. Bambi is also willing to put himself at risk to protect his friends from being harm by making the villains turn their attention to him instead of his love ones. His bravery has developed throughout the course of the series, as shown he was not afraid to investigate abandoned mansion that was assumed to be haunted by ghosts, but turnout to be Ghost Pokemon, but wasn't terrified of them at all. Bambi seem to be very forgiving, as shown he was willing trust Discord and believing that he is reformed, showing that he willing to give Discord a chance to show that he have changed for the better good. Bambi is prove to be incorruptible, display compassion, sympathy and a high of morally, he is more then willing to help those in needs, especially humans. he rescued Marie from a fire, returns Granny's handbeg (from Looney Tunes), help guides Alice (from Disney's Alice in Wonderland) out lost in the woods and returns her back to her mother, and warming the police about a robbery. This makes Bambi earn the Medal of Wisdom and became Shadow Joe's best subject. History Character What: New Hope In Bambi and Ben 10, Bambi was waiting patiently in the forest for Shadow Joe's return with Ben Tennyson, Bambi was looking forward into seeing Ben again since they hasn't seen ease other for along time. When Shadow Joe and Ben Tennyson (as Stinkfly) arrive Bambi was still not keen to Stinkfly's odor, but was still more than happy to meet the human again . Shadow Joe wished Bambi and Ben Tennyson to enjoy the whole day with ease other before teleporting away afterwards. Suddenly, Bambi hear Thumper and Flower coming his way, Thumper and Flower come and greet Bambi. However, Thumper can smell a bad stench thinking it was Flower, but Flower refute the smell wasn't from him before they take notice at Stinkfly who change back into Ben Tennyson, Thumper and Flower was deeply shocked to see a human for real. Bambi explain to friends that Ben is not like Man and will never to harm a animal due to saving the young prince from Man's Dogs along ago. Bambi ask Thumper and Flower to promise to never tell the Great of the Forest about his interacting with humans including Ben Tennyson. Thumper and Flower didn't trust Ben, but decide to keep their promise. Later, Bambi and Ben Tennyson came across Faline who was deeply shock to see Ben is a human and her first time seeing one for real, Bambi tell Faline that Ben Tennyson is a good human and once save him from Man's Dogs. Faline didn't trust Ben just like Thumper and Flower, but she was more than willing to give the human a chance. Unknown to Bambi, Thumper and Flower accidentally tell the Great Prince of the Forest about Bambi interaction with Ben Tennyson who a human. Faline begin to trust Ben and allow the boy pet her on the head. but before Ben can do so, The Great Prince noticed Ben with Bambi and Faline and charges toward the boy, Ben Tennyson transform into Chromastone to prevent him from being injury by the fearless buck. Bambi and Faline can only watch in shocked as Great Prince show no mercy fighting Ben who didn't wish fight the Great Prince. Though the Great Prince decides to spare Ben Tennyson after he transform back into normal human form, The Great Prince warm Ben to never return to forest and if he even see him in the forest or there his son there will be consequences. The Great Prince let Ben Tennyson leave the forest immediately, but the Great Prince didn't let Bambi say goodbye to him before leaving. Afterwards, The Great Prince scolds Bambi for foolish trusting humans, but Bambi explains that Shadow Joe tell him that not all humans are bad and not willing to harm a animal. When Shadow Joe reappears with Twilight Sparkle, The Great Prince even scolds the Ruler of the Good for letting his only son trust humans, Shadow Joe explains clearly that he known every human in existence and know that not all humans are cruel and there are some humans that want to project animals from being endanger, especially deers. but The Great Prince decline Shadow Joe's option of humans, even goes by far saying to Bambi that he can no longer be a member of Shadow Joe's league of heroes and will stay in the forest away from humans. Bambi even goes by far saying that he doesn't want to be like his father anymore and runs away feeling heart broken. All of the other characters who were still with the Great Prince were disgust of his actions and left him in disgrace, The Great Prince realize what he has done and went to find Bambi to apologise for upsetting him. Bambi was still walking in the forest feeling hurt until Ronno appears and mocks the young prince for how his father yell at him, this angered Bambi to fight his rival again. During the fight, Ronno knock Bambi into one of Man's traps and got his leg caught in a snare which also ring the bells, thus alerting Man's Dogs. Ronno runs away in terror leaving the young prince at the mercy of Man's Dogs. The Crows alert the Great Prince that Bambi was in danger so the Great Prince went to rescue his son, The Crows even alert Ben Tennyson and went to investigate. The Dogs run toward Bambi, but only to stop by the Great Prince, Despise the Great Prince efforts, The Dogs out numbered and overwhelms the Great Prince, One of the Dogs was about to lash on Bambi, but only to be stop by Ben (as Blitzwolfer). Biltzwolfer knocks back the Dogs that were overpowering the Great Prince and work together to fight off the Dogs and save Bambi from being harm. After the dogs retreated, Biltzwolfer cut the snare to free Bambi and transforms back to Ben Tennyson and explains to the Great Prince the reason why he saved Bambi and decide to left to the forest remembering the Great Prince's warming moments ago. However, The Great Prince have a change of heart and apologise to Ben for his actions and admired that he was wrong about him. The Great Prince even apologises to Bambi for hurting his feelings, and to Shadow Joe for not trusting his judgement about humans. The Great Prince allow Bambi to continue his friendship with Ben Tennyson. In Zombie Terror, Bambi was among several characters fleeing from the Zombies (from Gravity Falls) in terror, Bambi was later seen looking down at the remain of the Zombies that were destroyed by the "Three Harmony Song " preformed by Shadow Joe, Dawn and Twilight Sparkle. Bambi was last seen sitting in a table next to Ben (who is still Ghostfreak from the beginning) while watching Zoe Trent singing on stage, thus Minka Mark who was on their table making comments about Zoe Trent forgetting that no character can understand her singing, expect for most of the animal characters and Shadow Joe. Character What: Ultimate Hero In The Fox and the Deer, Bambi along with Mushu and Homer Simpson were in a forest they never been to before, Bambi notice Homer carrying a gun and made the young prince nervous. Homer explain that he brought a gun with him just in case they come across a dangerous animal, Bambi suddenly scene danger in their presence, A grizzly bear emerges and rears up at them as a warming, and a scared Homer use his gun to shoot the bear, but only toward the arm which even anger the bear and tried to kill the young fawn, the small dragon and the overweight man. but the three manage to get into Homer's car, However, The car wasn't start, causing the trio to escape out of the car while the bear tears the car apart, much to Homer's horror. In Bambi The Red-Nosed Deer, Shadow Joe invited Bambi and his friends, Twilight and his friends, Dawn, Ben Tennyson, Cinderella, and The Stig on a trip to Christmas Town and a special treat for Bambi to meets Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer. When they arrived to Christmas Town, They came out of the Door 100 and Shadow Joe show them around. Unknown to everyone, Ronno manages to sneak in the Door 100 and join along with them without being noticed. Bambi meets up with Rudolph and greets him, He was surprise to see Rudolph's red nose glows and was amused of what he saw before his eyes. Rudolph takes Bambi and his friend around Christmas Town to meet his friends, Rudolph introduce his girlfriend Zoey to both Bambi and Faline and also his cousin Arrow. Rudolph tell Bambi and his friends everything about Arrow how they used to be rivals and both in with love Zoey which remind Bambi of his own rival Ronno, but the only difference is Arrow end his rivalry with Rudolph and now respect his cousin after Rudolph help guide Santa's sleigh through the big storm on the day before Christmas, Ronno never change his ways with Bambi and still continue his rivalry with the young prince. After having a word with Santa Claus, Shadow Joe told Bambi that he is allow to compete in the Reindeer Game, but the Elf Referee refuse to let Bambi play in the games since they are for Reindeers only and wanted to stuck with the rules, but the referee change his mind after Shadow Joe transform into Victreebel and screech at him. Arrow competes in the games as well so he can humiliate Bambi while being in the race. When the sleigh race started Bambi manages to get ahead every reindeer in the game and catching up to Arrow. Arrow remembering everything Ronno tell him how to humiliate the young prince, Arrow started saying harsh words about the death of Bambi's mother which severely hurt his feelings and causing him to leave the games and runs away feeling depressed. Arrow was harshly scolded for the way he treated Bambi and is force to go with Shadow Joe, Rudolph, Blitzen, Ben Tennyson and the Great Prince to find Bambi and so Arrow can apologise for upsetting him. Trivia * A running gag is when Bambi see a skunk he call it a flower. * Bambi never interacted or seen Man in both Bambi films. but in Character What, Bambi meets Man face to face. Unlike in the first when Man manages to shoot Bambi as adult buck, but survives the gunshot. Man manages shoot Bambi as a young fawn, but survives just like in the first film. * Bambi never met Darth Vader or even heard of him, but in one episode, Darth Vader see Bambi unconscious and try to kill him, but only to be rescue by Shadow Joe. Bambi and Darth Vader appears in some scenes together in the some episodes, but they don't interact ease other nor take notice of ease other. * Bambi is one of the few characters who are willing to trust Discord and believing that he has reformed . Gallery Bambi and Discord 20001.JPG Bambi and Stinkfly0001.JPG Heroes0010.JPG Bambi with Pepper and Vinnie0001.JPG Heroes0013.JPG Ultimate Echo Echo and Bambi0001.JPG Bambi and Stinkfly0002.JPG Heroes0019.JPG Bambi Racing With Ghostfreak0001.JPG Bambi and Clockwork0001.JPG Bambi and Ghostfreak running 0001.JPG Bambi, Silverstream and Ocellus0001.JPG Bambi Shocked0001.JPG Shadow Joe as Victreebel0001.JPG Characters0021.JPG Ball Weevil and Bambi0001.JPG Category:Disney Heroes Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tragic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Supporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Martyrs Category:Big Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:The Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Spouses Category:Sidekicks Category:Reality-Preservers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Bond Creators Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Forgivers Category:Merciful Category:Transformed Category:Dreaded